American Music Awards
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: Taylor, Miley and the Jonas Brothers are set to perform at the AMA's. Will their song show how they feel and change everything?
1. Chapter 1: Last Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

This was it.

It's time.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the country pop singing sensation Taylor Swift."** That's my cue. My cue to go on up stage.

As I took center stage, I looked around to find the person who encouraged me to sing this song. My song for him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You so have to sing that at the AMA's!" my best friend squealed as I finished strumming my guitar and wiped away my tears._

"_Miles, no! I mean…He's obviously happy with that vampire girl!"_

_I didn't mean to be mean. It's just that I can't believe that after all these years, those two long years; I'm still in love with __**him.**_

"_But that's just the most wonderful song and you just have to sing that on the awards show, Tay!" she urged._

"_For the last time, NO!" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair._

_She started pleading and pleading and pleading and pleading and…_

"_Fine! I'll do it. If that'll take you to shut up!" I yelled in frustration._

_She jumped up and down then ran over to me and squeezed me to death._

_After that, I immediately regretted I even said that._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sitting with Tish and Emily, I saw Miley smiling from ear to ear. Then I started searching for _**him.**_

There _he _was, sitting with his brothers, looking directly at me.

I grabbed my guitar and held the microphone.

"You so owe me one, Miley!" my voice boomed into the speakers, earning laughter from the audience.

I breathed heavily. _Here I go._

I looked at _him_ and started strumming my guitar.

"_**I still remember the look on your face,**_

_**Lit through the darkness at 1:58**_

_**The words that you whisper for just as to know**_

_**You told me you loved me so why did you go**_

_**Away,**_

_**Away**_

_I opened the door and saw the famous Joe Jonas standing before me._

"_Joe, it's like what 2 am." I informed my then boyfriend._

"_Actually, it's __**1:58 **__in the morning." he corrected me._

"_Your point exactly…And besides what are you doing here?" I asked as I yawned, clearly I'm still sleepy._

"_I just wanna say goodbye before we leave."_

"_So, that's why you're perky!" I noticed._

"_So…?" I said, playing with his fingers._

"_How long will you be gone?" I asked the love of my life._

"_Maybe 4 days to a week." He mumbled._

"_Oh." Was all I managed to say._

"_Hey, you're gonna be at our last concert right?" He asked._

_I giggled. "Yes, I will be."_

_He pulled me close then engulfed me in his embrace._

"_I love you Tay!" He whispered to my ear._

_I let go of him as I noticed a car parked on our driveway. I waved at Nick and Kevin then looked at Joe._

"_I love you too."_

"_Have a goodnight sleep."_

"_I already have one."_

_**I do recall now the smell of the rain**_

_**Fresh from the pavement**_

_**I ran off the plane**_

"_Finally!" I yelled as I got off the plane._

_I flew all the way to New York just to see my then boyfriend and his brothers perform for a charity concert._

"_Taylor!"_

"_Joe!" I ran over to him and hugged him tightly._

"_Hello to you too, Tay!" Two curly haired figures behind Joe spat out._

_I let go of Joe then walked over to the other two Jonas. I messed their hair then gave them a hug._

"_Don't worry, I missed you too." I said then I let go of their warm embrace. I walked over to you then whispered "I never forgot about you though."_

_**That July 9**__**th**_

_**The beat of your heart**_

_**It jumps through your shirt**_

_**I can still feel your arms**_

_We were at the limo after their charity concert and we were all exhausted. They allowed me to play a couple songs and all it did was tire me._

_I laid my head over at his shoulders._

_He looked at me as he tucked my hair behind my ear. He gently grabbed my hand and placed it right to where his heart is._

"_Feel that? That's my heart beating for only you." I smiled then removed my hand on his chest._

_I wrapped my arms on his arms then I drifted to sleep._

"_Goodnight, my love."_

_**But now I'll go**_

_**Sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is I don't know**_

_**How to be something you'd miss**_

_I walked over to my closet and started throwing a bunch of clothes on the floor until I found __**it**__._

_It was his old Yankees t-shirt he left when he slept over. I wore it over the shirt I currently wearing. I ducked down my bed and grabbed the box hidden under my bed._

_It was a box full of my memories with him. Pictures, letters, stuff toys, even dried flowers that he gave me. I opened it and started reminding myself at all those memories. Our memories._

_Slowly, I felt tears falling one by one. I didn't bother wiping them as they already stained my face._

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name forever the name on my lips**_

_**I do remember the swing of your step**_

_**Life of the party**_

_**You're showing off again**_

_We were at the Teen Choice Awards '08 After Party and he was dancing to the beat of Miley's hit song 7 Things._

_Many people were laughing at him at his lame attempt to do some crazy dance. Demi, Selena, Emily, Vanessa, Ashley, David, Meaghan, Alyson and his brothers were there laughing hysterically at Joe. Even Miley was at one corner laughing at Joe._

"_You're not a very good dancer, Joe!" I yelled._

_Then the music ended and the system was now playing their hit song "When You Look Me In The Eyes"_

_._

_**And I roll my eyes**_

_**And then you pulled me in**_

_**I'm not much for dancing but for you I did**_

_I rolled my eyes as the song keeps playing. Pretty soon, we were surrounded by couples who were sweetly dancing at their song._

"_Would you care to dance?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Joe, offering his hand._

"_Joe, I don't dance."_

"_That's just non-sense, Taylor!" He pulled me closer as he put my hands over his shoulders and held me at my waist._

"_See! You could dance." I smiled then rested my head over his shoulders until the song was over."_

_**Because I love your handshake**_

_**Meeting my father**_

"_That was just lame, Joe!" I said as I slumped over my bed._

"_Oh, come on Tay! Admit it was a fun handshake!" he said lying next to me._

"_Nope. I don't think so!" I said._

_He stood up immediately. He offered his hand and I grabbed it. Pretty soon we were doing the handshake we made five minutes ago._

_After a lot of clapping, hand gesture and movement, we have completed our crazy handshake._

"_Okay, fine I admit, I was a pretty awesome handshake." He leaned in. He held my face and was about to kiss me when…_

"_Taylor." I quickly pulled away._

"_Hey…uhh…Dad." I said, kinda annoyed._

"_Good evening, sir!" Joe said nervously. He looked over at me then said "I gotta go."_

"_Joe?" my dad said as he looked over to my father. "It was nice meeting you, young man!"_

"_Uhh…thanks! I guess." He said then headed for the door. "Bye sir. Bye Tay." And with that, he left._

"_Dad." I said, shaking my head. A smile crept into my face as I hugged my father then ran upstairs._

_**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**_

_**How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something**_

_**There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**_

_I was on the phone with Miley as I watched Joe pacing back and forth, his hands in his pockets._

"_Would you stop that? I'm on the phone." I warned Joe. I turned my attention back on the phone._

"_I think you should…" my speech was interrupted by Joe lips crashing into mine. I kissed back a little but quickly pulled away._

"_Uhh… Yeah, I'm sorry. My boyfriend over here was interrupting! Oh, yeah sure. I'll call you later." I hung up and turned to him._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just…" Once again, I was interrupted by his lips but this time I instantly pulled away. I smacked his arm and he said_

"_That was to stop you from rambling." He smiled._

_**And now I'll go**_

_**Sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is I don't know**_

_**How to be something you'd miss**_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name forever the name on my lips**_

_**So I'll watch you live in pictures**_

_**Like I used to watch you sleep**_

_I entered his room seeing him peacefully asleep. I just want to watch him sleep but Nick ordered me to wake him up._

"_Joe? JOE? JOE!" I said shaking him._

"_Five more minutes, mom!" Ugh! I groaned. He was just so hard to wake up. More hard than Miley, I'll admit._

_I sat beside his bed then slowly kissed him. Once, I felt him kissing back, I quickly pulled away._

"_Good Morning to you too." He said sitting up. I stood up but then he pulled me down._

"_Stay here with me."_

_**And I feel you forget me like I used to feel your breathe**_

_**And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are**_

_**Hope it's nice where you are**_

"_Hey Chelsea. How's Joe doing?" I asked our old friend Chelsea Staub. It's been months since we broke up and there were already rumors about him and that actress Camilla Belle._

"_He's fine. We're actually about to shoot a scene for our upcoming show, JONAS." She said, on the phone._

"_Oh, am I interrupting? I'm sorry. I just wanna know how's he's doing." I said, tears starts to form on my eyes._

"_Look, Taylor. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." And with that she hung up._

"_Bye Chels." I said over the phone. "Bye Joe. I hope your fine."_

_**And I hope the sun shines**_

_**And it's a beautiful day**_

_**And something reminds you**_

_**You wish you had stayed**_

_**You can plan for a change in weather and time**_

_**But I never planned on you changing your mind**_

_**So I'll go**_

_**Sit on the floor wearing your clothes**_

_**All that I know is I don't know**_

_**How to be something you'd miss**_

_I hear the door open. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was._

"_Oh my, Taylor!" Miley yelled and ran over to my side._

_I held our picture taken by Miley while we were talking and staring at each other at one afternoon._

"_He… He doesn't remember me! He… He forgot about me!" I whispered as I sobbed into Miley's shirt "He… He moved on."_

"_Aww…Taylor! He's not worth your tears." Miley said, trying to comfort me._

"_I just miss him so much! And he doesn't even notice me one bit!" I said sobbing more in Miley's shirt. "All because he's always with his girlfriend!"_

_Miley wiped my tears and hugged me tightly._

"_I miss him so much, Miley! More than you'll ever know."_

_**Never thought we'd have a last kiss**_

_**Never imagined we'd end like this**_

_**Your name forever the name on my lips**_

"_Hey beautiful!" he said as he wrapped his arms around me._

"_Hey Joe!" I said looking directly at him._

_He pulled me close and suddenly kissed me gently._

_FLASH! I heard a sound of a camera snapped. I quickly pulled away, noticing a camera on Miley's hands._

"_Aww… You two are so cute!" she squealed. "These will look good on the net, don't you think?"_

"_Miley, don't you dare!" I yelled at Miley, trying to grab the camera._

"_Relax Tay! I won't upload it!" she said as she started giggling._

_I looked over at Joe and gave him one last kiss then he left._

_Not knowing that it would be the last time I'd get to kiss him. Our last kiss._

_Because two months late while he was on tour, he broke up with me over a 27 second phone call._

…

"_JOE." I whispered as I packed all his stuff away, including his shirt back on the back and then placed it back under my bed._

_I climb up my bed and tried sleeping with a certain Jonas on my mind._

_**Just like our last kiss**_

_**Forever the name on my lips**_

_**Forever the name on my lips**_

_**Just like our last"**_

"Give it up for the beautiful Taylor Swift everyone!" Ryan Seacrest who announced me earlier said as he walked next to me.

"Thanks Ryan!" I giggled into the microphone earning snickers from the audience.

"Now, is your song about anyone special?" he asked, kinda wanting me to blurt out 'It's about Joe Jonas, the one sitting next to his brothers.'

"Yeah, every song I wrote happens to be for someone special!" I said.

"Okay, then. Give it up once again for Taylor Swift, everyone!" he announced to the crowd as I took one last wave at the audience and one last look at _him_ then ran off stage.

…

"Oh my gosh, Taylor! It's was a-ma-zing!" Miley screamed as she passed through the crowd of presenters and performers backstage.

"Woah, hold up there SchMilerz!" I said as she engulfed me into a big embrace.

"You were totally awesome, Tay." She said, letting go of me.

We went to our dressing room (we were sharing one dressing room for tonight.) and talked about a lot of stuff.

That was until, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Miley said as she stood up and opened the door.

"Get out!" she yelled as she started closing the door. But it stopped her from closing the door.

"Miles, who is it?" I asked. She looked down as she opened the door wide. And standing there was the person whom I dedicated the song to. Standing outside our dressing room was _**him**_.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm gonna go! Coming mom!" Miley quickly said then ran outside. "Miley!" I shouted after her but she was already gone. "Darn it!" I mumbled.

I closed the door behind me, faced Joe and asked "What do you think you're doing?"

"Is the song—?" "Oh no! NO! No! NO! It's not about you." I said walking back and forth.

He grabbed my arm then literally pulled me next to him at the couch. He looked at my eyes then asked again "Is the song about me, Taylor?"

I stared at his eyes for about a split second then quickly looked away. I stood up and said "This cannot be happening again!"

He cornered me at the wall, blocked me with his hands. "Taylor?" his eyes were pleading, I could give in any minute.

He started inching closer and closer, until I snapped "Alright, fine. It is about you, okay!"

I removed his hands from the wall as I returned to the couch. He instantly followed me and then once again pulled me up this time, closer to him.

He started leaning in and I did the same. He was about to kiss me when I turned my head.

"What's wrong Tay?" he said caressing my cheek.

"Joe, you have a girlfriend! One hot, vampire girlfriend!". I rambled, shivering at the word girlfriend.

"Had a girlfriend. We broke up last week!" He said kinda laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't laughing matter Joe." I said harshly.

"Because the day Ashley and I broke was when it was announced on national tv that you're gonna perform tonight." He said as if it was the total obvious.

"And you're telling this because…?" I asked, confused.

"And ever since then I can't stop thinking 'bout you. In fact, I think the reason why we broke up is because I knew that you're gonna be here tonight." He explained.

He walked up to me the intertwined his hand with mine.

"And I realized that I'm still in love with you." He finished his speech, intertwining our other hands.

Do you remember Miley's song 7 Things? _'Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright…'_ Well, it kinda feels alright, right now.

"I'm still truly, madly, deeply, crazy in love with you, Taylor Alison Swift!" He whispered into my ear, lifting my head and looking directly into my eyes.

He's making my knees jell-o by just looking at me.

"Taylor?" he asked, shaking me.

My eyes started tearing up.

"Taylor?" he said caressing my cheek. Oh no, he can't do this to me. Not again!

"Taylor, I love you! I always been, I always have, always will be." He stated.

"I… I love you too." I replied.

He smiled then hugged me. We looked into each others eyes then we started leaning in.

He gently placed his lips into mine. I can't help but kissed back.

FLASH! I heard a sound of a camera snapped. I quickly pulled away, noticing a camera on Miley's hands.

"Another picture perfect shot by Miley Cyrus!" she said, looking at the picture she had just taken.

She walked in between us then put one arm at both of us then said "You're just so cute together."

She then walked to her pile of clothes then started doing her make-up.

I looked up at Joe and we smiled at each other. I wrapped his arms around me as he leaned in and kissed me once again.

Yup.

This definitely won't be the _last._

**Not This Time.**

**.the end.**He finished his who


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot.**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Joe, let's go! We're about to perform!" I yelled at my best friend's boyfriend.

Now I don't want to interrupt their little love fest but we need to go onstage.

I pulled Joe away from Taylor and pushed him to his brothers. I turned back to Taylor and said "He'll be right back!"

I breathed heavily.

Joe walked over to me and patted my back "Good luck, Miles! And thank you."

"For what?" I asked, looking innocent.

"I know you have something to do with it." I just sheepishly smiled.

"**And now, give it up for Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers." **

The crowd went wild at the sight of the brothers, at the sight of Miley Cyrus and at the sight of us on **one stage.**

Even Taylor cheered for us.

"Taylor, I guess we're even!" I yelled out to the microphone.

He then started strumming his guitar, looking directly at me.

And me, feeling uncomfortable, looked at the audience.

**Yeah…**

_**Woah…**_

_**I know this isn't what I wanted**_

_**I never thought it'd come this far**_

_**Just thinking back to where we started**_

_**And how we lost all that we are**_

**We were young and times were easy**

**But I could see it's not the same**

_It was at the 2006 Easter Egg Roll at the White House when I first met __**him.**_

_I remember the exact date. It was June 19__th__ when we first met._

_We were both performing at the event and over the course of the night Taylor dragged me to where the boys were._

_Ecstatic to meet them, I even made a Lilly Truscott 'EEP!' moments._

"_Hi!" he said shyly._

"_Hi!" I said excitedly. Gosh, was I embarrassing!_

_He put his hand up for me to shake but I ignored it instead I said "I don't do handshakes, I do hugs."_

_And as if acting on impulse, I hugged him and said the first thing that came to my mind._

"_I hate your shirt." But I was fourteen then. We both were._

**I'm standing here but you don't see me**

**I'd give it all for that to change**

_I was walking down the red carpet premiere of my movie 'Hannah Montana: The Movie' when I saw those three boys walking the same carpet._

_I didn't remember inviting them but it all made sense when Demi linked arms with them. Why did she invite them? And how did she get 3 plus-one invites?_

_Oh, well. I just hope I wouldn't bump on them anytime soon._

_But as always 'I don't get what I wish for'. "Miley." I heard Joe Jonas say my name._

_I didn't bother turning around. I continued walking and caught up with Emily and Mitchel._

_But I can't help it. I took one glance at the brothers. I could've sworn I saw Nick looking at me._

**And I don't want to lose her**

**Don't wanna let her go**

_**Standing out in the rain**_

_**I need to know if it's over**_

_**Cause I will leave you alone**_

_It started raining._

_On the very miserable day of my life, it had to rain._

"_So, is it really over?" I asked while crying. I didn't bother wiping them off seeing the rain already did._

_He turned to me and said "I'm sorry, Miley." Miley. No more Miles, Smiley, Smiles, Mi. Just Miley._

_He turned around and started walking back to the hotel. He left me. Alone._

_So, I ran as fast as I could go. Somewhere away from there._

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her  
**_**Like I did before the storm**_

**Yeah…**

_**Before the Storm**_

**With every strike of lightning**

_**Come a memory that lasts**_

_**And not a word is left unspoken**_

_**As the thunder starts to crash**_

_**Maybe I should give up**_

_It was all over the headlines. Every news, every magazine, every article._

'_Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas: So In Love With Each Other!'_

'_Miley Cyrus replaced by Selena Gomez'_

'_Move over Miley, there's a new Cinderella in town!'_

_I was replaced. With one of my best friend. Hold on. My former best friend._

_How could he? How could she? How could they?_

'_Knock, Knock.' Taylor peeked into my messy room._

_It had pictures thrown everywhere, pictures torn, slightly burned. There were also letters ripped. Roses scattered. A bunch of clothes all over my room._

_But I was holding on to something. The dog tag. __**His dog tag.**_

"_He replaced me." I stated as I burst into tears._

"_Miles, don't give up, not now!" Taylor said, hugging me._

_**Standing out in the rain**_

_**I need to know if it's over**_

_**Cause I will leave you alone**_

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her  
**_**Like I did before the storm**_

_The Last Song Movie Premiere._

_I was walking down the red carpet with my co-star Liam Hemsworth. Cameras were flashing everywhere I turned._

_I promised myself not to cry at this event but someone just have to ruin it._

"_Miley, have you heard that 'Nelena' is back? What do you say about that?" One of the paparazzi asked me while taking pictures of me and Liam._

_As I heard that, all I could do was smile and let out a fake laugh._

_A few minutes later, two certain people were now surrounded by the paps. The guy put a hand to make way from the paparazzi and when they got out; I realized the center of attention was 'Nelena'._

_And they kissed for the cameras and in front of the people. And in front of me._

_Liam rubbed my back and asked "Are you alright?"_

_I wiped my tears away and walked inside._

_Little did I know, Nick looked at me._

_**Trying to keep**_

_**The lights from going out**_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**_

_There were new, latest gossips about Nick and his rumored new girl._

_Nicole Anderson._

_Don't get me wrong, Nicole's a great girl. But right that time, I hated her._

_There I was sitting on my bed, crying myself out._

"_Miley, get over him." Taylor said, while cleaning up the mess I made at my room._

"_Would you look at this? Miley, you're a mess!" she exclaimed, picking up the pictures and letters from him._

"_Don't let him break your heart, Miles. He's not worth it."_

"_Too bad! It's already broken Tay!" I exclaimed, stuffing my face on the pillow._

_**They always say**_

_**A heart is not a whole**_

_**Without the one**_

_**Who gets you through the storm**_

"_You've been smiling a lot lately. What's up?" my older sister, Brandi asked me as I closed the door behind me._

"_Oh she's been with Nick lately." Taylor informed her._

"_Oh!" Brandi exclaimed and I hit her with a pillow._

"_We've just been hanging out. Writing a song…and stuff."_

"_Ooh! Writing a song, huh?" the two girls echoed from the room._

"_Shut up!" I said then I sighed dreamily._

_I thought my heart was going to fixed again. Guess not!_

_**Standing out in the rain**_

_**Knowing that it's really over**_

_**Please don't leave you alone**_

_**Flooded with all this pain**_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold you  
Like I did before the storm**_

_**Like I did before the storm**_

"**And that was Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers on one stage for the first time in 3 years."** Katy Perry announced as she walked over to me and gave me a squeeze.

I turned to Nick and smiled at him.

"What? No hug?" Katy asked which started chanting from the crowd.

"We'll see!" I said which thankfully stopped the chant.

"Okay then, give it up for the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus." Katy said then we took one last bow and ran backstage.

…

"Now that was exhausting!" I said as I slumped on the couch with Taylor and Joe trailing behind me.

Joe was about to kiss Taylor when I interrupted "Woah, could you do that somewhere else?"

They looked at me then exited the room. I walked up to the mirror then started doing my hair.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw _**Nick Jonas **_standing by the door.

"Sure!" I closed the door behind us then sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"I…Thanks! For…doing this with us." He said nervously.

"No prob. I'll always do a favor for a friend." I said patting him on the back.

"Friend? Oh right, friend!" He said.

"Why aren't we friends?"

"I just thought…we were more than…" he trailed off.

"Nick, we're **just friends**." I stated, if that was obvious enough.

"Do friends still hug?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He pulled me closer then pulled me into a tight hug.

I never wanted to let go and I was hoping this moment would never end. But my wishes don't really come true.

"Ooh! I see hugging!" Joe just had to interrupt the moment.

"Are you two..?" Taylor started but I immediately shook my head.

"We're friends, Tay." I informed the couple.

"Friends?" Joe asked.

"Friends. Just friends." Nick stated, sounding hurt.

I looked at him but he didn't made eye contact with me.

"I say we ditch this thing." Joe suggested.

We looked at each other then nodded.

"What about Kevin?" I asked my best friend's boyfriend.

"Oh, he's with Dani. So, he'll be fine." Nick said.

"Let's go!" I yelled as I opened the door.

Nick put his arms around me then we continued walking.

Taylor and Joe followed after.

"Are you sure they're just friends?" Joe asked to Taylor from behind us.

"Who knows?" Taylor shrugged.

We both turned around and yelled "We're just friends, you guys."

We turned back around, this time we intertwined hands. I looked over and smiled.

'_Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright…' _Right now, it feels alright.

We hopped into Joe's convertible then Taylor turned on the radio.

Taylor was in front with Joe which left us at the back.

"_**LA, LA Baby,**_

_**LA, LA Baby…"**_

Taylor and I started to sing along.

I turned to Nick and smiled at him. He smiled his genuine smile back.

I almost melted in his smile. Once again, he put his arms around me.

I can't help it and as if on impulse, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Just friends, huh?" Taylor said, looking at us which made us both blush.

"For the third time, we're just friends Tay." I shouted at Taylor causing Nick to cover his ears. I simply giggled.

"Well, the year's still long." And with that I hit Taylor's arm pretty hard.

I looked at Nick and gave him the friendliest smile I could give.

And besides like Taylor said "_The year's still early."_

We maybe just friends but it's so much better than what happened **'during the storm'.**

Who knows? **There's always gonna be sunshine **_**after every storm.**_

**.the end.**


	3. Chapter 3: Give Love A Try

**Disclaimer: I wish I own something but the plot. But I don't. So, oh well! XD.**

**~2 weeks later~**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Hey Miley! Ready to go?" my best friend, Taylor asked as she flopped on my bed.

"Hold on. Just a sec." I answered as I closed my laptop and ran over to the mirror.

"You're already beautiful, Miley!" Taylor said as she giggled at me.

I was wearing a 'spaghetti strapped white t-shirt with a cute bunny printed on it, some ripped jeans topping it off with a red converse to finish my look'. I grabbed a few hoops of bracelets then grabbed Taylor.

"Let's go!" I said as I dragged her down the stairs.

"Mom! We're leaving!" I yelled as I pushed Taylor out the house then slammed the door shut.

As Taylor started driving, I turned the radio on and it blasted _Much Better._

I looked around her car and saw a Jonas Brothers' album.

"You bought their latest album?" I asked Taylor in shock.

She swore she would never buy 'Lines, Vines and Trying Times.'

"I now, it's kinda catchy!" I sheepishly smiled.

I rolled my eyes then looked outside.

After five minutes, we pulled over at the Jonas'.

She quickly got off her car then excitedly knocked on the door while I trailed after her.

"JOE!" She squealed as she engulfed Joe with her warm embrace.

"Hey." I said as I entered the room, sitting comfortably at their couch.

Just as Joe and Taylor were about to kiss, someone from upstairs said "Get a room, would you?"

The voice walked down and sat beside me. Ah, it was no other than Nick Jonas.

Joe glared at Nick then he went with Taylor upstairs.

As soon as they were out of sight, Nick turned to me and asked "You're a girl, right?"

I turned to him and started to think he was crazy but then answered "Last time I checked. Why?"

"Well, there's this girl I like…" he started.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, so I tried my best prevent them from falling.

"And I screwed up last time." He continued.

I knew it. It's Selena, he likes. Not me. But then again, oh, forget it. He likes Selena. He still likes Selena.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked

"I think you should serenade her. I mean, obviously, you have a great voice!" I said, my voice slightly cracking.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said then walked out of the house. He followed after.

"What's wrong?" He turned me around and let me cry on his shoulders.

I continued crying for about a minute then looked at him.

I wiped my tears away and said "I'm fine."

"I gotta go."

"You're not going anywhere until you walk away smiling, Miles." He said which made me giggle a bit.

"There you go. Smiley Miley! You want me to walk you home?" He offered.

I smiled then said "Sure."

He stuck out his hand for me to hold it which I gladly did and we spent the rest of the walk laughing and goofing off.

Pretty soon, we reached home.

He let go of my hand as I walked inside.

As I closed the door, I ran upstairs. I lie down on my bed and let my tears fall.

…

"Miley?" Taylor peeked in.

I sat up groggily then fixed my hair.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nick said you were crying earlier. What happened?" my best friend asked as she sat beside me.

"Nothing. I was just… I just remembered something." I lied.

She seemed unsure at first but decided to believe me afterwards.

"Come on, let's get you dressed up." She said pulling me up.

"Why?" I said, groaning.

"Your mom orders." She answered. She seemed unsure at first but I went along with it.

After about 2 hours, we were done from my hair to my shoes. It was perfect.

I was wearing a shirt with a big heart on it, a plain skirt and a 3 inches black shoes.

My hair was loosed and curly. Taylor put a bit of natural make up on me and I wore some jewelry.

It was already seven when we got done. But I wasn't going to get dressed up without Taylor getting a make-over as well.

So, she slipped on a blue floral sundress and white flats. I straightened her hair and let her borrow some of my jewelry.

At about 8 pm, I ran downstairs. I walked over to my mom and asked "What's up?"

"Nothing special. Although you look pretty good, tonight. Where are you going?" my mom asked me as Taylor ran down.

I turned to look at Taylor with a 'what-the-hell-is-going-on?' look. "Taylor?"

She smiled at me then ran to the living room.

After I was done chasing her around, I settled on the big couch with Taylor sitting beside me.

I switched the tv on then started flipping through the channels.

I stopped at MTV since Taylor's Back to December was on.

"Change it." Taylor commanded.

"No." I said, firmly.

"Fine then." She stood up then turned the tv off.

"Hey!" I said but I didn't argue anymore.

We sat there in complete silence before we both heard a guitar sound coming from outside.

I peeked at our window with Taylor peeking behind me to see Nick there strumming his guitar.

I looked at Taylor curiously.

She just smiled then pulled me outside.

I looked at Nick then giggled. Inside, I was cursing myself for crying earlier.

It never crossed my mind that he still likes me. **Still.**

"This goes out to Miley Cyrus!" he said then started his song.

"**You, you like driving on a Sunday**

**You, you like taking off on Monday**

**You, you're like a dream**

**A dream come true**

**I was just a face you never noticed**

**Now I'm just trying to get honest**

**With myself, with you, with the world**

**You might think that I'm a fool**

**For falling over you**

**So tell me what can I do to prove to you**

**That it's not so hard to do?**

**Give love a try, one more time**

'**Cause you know that I'm on your side**

**Give love a try, one more time**

**How did it play out like a movie?**

**Now every time you speak it moves me**

**And I can't get your smile off my mind**

**And your eyes, when I saw them for the first time**

**Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time**

**With a love so real, so right**

**You might think that I'm a fool**

**For falling over you**

**So tell me what can I do to prove to you**

**That it's not so hard to do?**

**Give love a try, one more time**

'**Cause you know that I'm on your side**

**Give love a try, one more time**

**One more time"**

As he finished singing, I already had tears falling from my eyes, staining my face.

He walked up to me then handed me a single blue rose. **Blue.** My perfect rose.

He wiped my tears away then smiled.

I looked around and saw Taylor, Brandi, Emily, Joe, Kevin, Danielle, Noah, Frankie, Denise, Paul and my mom was there.

Even dad, Trace, Braison and Mitchel was there. They were all watching the scene before them.

I looked back at Nick, this time; he got down on one knee.

And instantly, I started crying once again.

"Miley Ray Cyrus, would you like to give it one more try and be my girlfriend again?" he asked looking directly in my eyes.

I nodded quickly and said "Yes! I would love to!"

He smiled relieved then stood up to give me a hug.

Once we let go, he pulled out a box from his pocket which made more tears flow from my face.

"This us not one of those 'will-you-marry-me' rings Miley. This is my way of saying that I will love you forever and ever _Mi_. I promise."

He pulled out the ring from the box which revealed a silver chain which held the ring.

I turned around and lifted my hair as he placed the necklace on my neck.

"I love you, Mi!" Mi. I like the sound of that.

We leaned in then Nick gently placed his lips on mine.

I heard everyone made 'Awww!' noises and some gagging noises from the boys.

I pulled away and giggled at my family. Taylor, Emily, Mitchel, Joe, Kevin and Danielle included.

"Dinner's ready at home. Come on let's eat!" my mom announced then everyone started heading inside.

"Dad!" I called for my father.

"What's up, bud?" He said, walking up to me.

I gave him a long, tight hug then whispered "Thank you."

He smiled and led me inside.

…

After eating dinner, I headed out the balcony to watch the stars up in the sky.

I closed my eyes then felt two arms wrapped around my waist/.

I turned around to see my boyfriend since half an hour ago smiling at me.

I can't help but lean in to give him a kiss.

FLASH! I heard a sound of a camera snapped. I quickly pulled away, noticing a camera on Taylor's hands.

"The first of soon to be many picture perfect shots by yours truly." Taylor said while taking a bow.

I giggled as Nick chuckled.

Joe soon wrapped his arms around Taylor then kissed her cheek.

Taylor walked up to me then squeezed me tightly.

She then whispered to my ear "Told ya!"

I let go of the hug then slapped her in the arm.

"Oww!" she said then walked back to Joe.

We continued to look at the stars for a while until we saw a shooting star pass by.

"Make a wish, Mi!" Nick whispered in my ear.

"I don't have to. I already got what I wished for." I said then wrapped his arms around me.

I turned around then gave him a long and passionate kiss.

As we pulled away, we looked at Joe and Taylor, who pretty much did the same.

Taylor and I looked at each other then smiled.

I looked at Nick as he smiled at me.

I have decided to give it a try with Nick again. And I hope I made the right choice.

**.the end.**

**I want to thank ****brucas224 and heartvibe**** for being my first reviewer for the first two chapters of AMA's.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazier

Chapter 4: Crazier

**Disclaimer: Here I am once again… Saying I don't own anything. **

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

It was another Saturday afternoon.

I was with Miley, in her room, surfing the internet.

Later we're gonna go to Pinkberry's and grab some ice cream. After that, we're gonna have our movie marathon like we do every weekend.

It was definitely just another Saturday.

The only difference is that last week, Nick and Miley was everyone's wish, including mine, to happen and now, everyone's wish came true.

So, I decided to Youtube search my best friend, Miley, as I saw her busy with her phone.

"**Miley Cyrus – Party In The USA (Official Music Video)"**

"**Miley Cyrus – The Climb (Official Music Video)"**

"**Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas Back Together"**

So, I clicked on the new Niley video and after watching it, I immediately scanned the comments.

"_They are so inlove"_

"_Finally!"_

So far, so good.

"_What a shame! Nick you're so much better than that!"_

"_Going back to Miley. Worst decision Nick Jonas made."_

"_You should've just picked Selena over Miley. She's nothing compared to Selena!"_

Whoa! I didn't know a lot of people didn't like Nick and Miley together. And how dare they compare Miley to Selena?

They were a match made by heaven.

"Miles, come look at this!" I said, staring at the nasty comments on the page.

"What is it?" She asked, slowly making her way next to me.

"Hurry up!" I asked, really impatient.

Being the impatient person that I am, I grabbed her arm and pulled her next to me.

I played the video again then let Miley see the comments.

After reading all the comments, many were good comments but there were a lot of hate comments as well, Miley was on the verge of tears already.

Without even saying anything, I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair for comfort.

"D – D – Do you think I made the right choice?" She choked through her tears.

"Miley, you did! You made the right choice." I said, re-assuring her.

I mean, she did the right choice, right?

She pulled away, quickly wiped her tears, re-done her makeup then stormed out of her room.

"Miley, where are you going?" I called after her.

"Meet you at Pinkberry's later, okay?" She yelled then I heard the door slam shut.

No use of running after her now.

So, I thought of one thing to do.

I grabbed my phone and dial a oh-so-familiar number.

"Hey. What's up? Joe here."

"Joe! Thank goodness! Have you seen the new Niley video on YouTube?" My old habit showing once again. Talking fast when I'm nervous!

"Yeah! What about it?" He said calmly.

"Joe, comments! How could there be so many haters of the couple?" I asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Taylor, relax! Breathe! Calm down!" Joe said. I could hear him scrolling at his computer.

"Joe, hurry up!" I yelled into my phone.

"Hold on a sec!" He said, yelling as well.

He paused for a minute.

"Well, Joe! Joe, speak up! Say something!" I literally screamed.

"Is – Is Miley there?" Was all he could come up with.

"No!"

"Where is she going?" He asked.

"I don't know! She didn't tell me!" I yelled.

"Okay! Taylor, we'll find her!" He said assuring me.

"Fine! I'll talk to you later!" I said, more calmly than before.

"Bye Tay. I love you." He stated.

"Love you too, Joe but if Miley doesn't show up…" Here I am rambling once again.

"She will. Love you Tay!" I sighed.

"Love you too Joe. And don't you dare tell Nick!" And with that I hung up.

Miley, where could you be?

…

3 hours have passed. No messages, no calls from Miley. She's not even answering my calls. **Nothing!**

Should I call the police? No. it's too early to file a missing person.

Joe? No, he's been worried sick already.

Nick? No, I don't want him to worry.

What to do, what to do?

I sighed in defeat. There's nothing I could do. It's already 5 o'clock.

Where could you be Miley?

'_Meet you at Pinkberry's later, okay?'_

That's it! I hurried over to my car and quickly drove to Pinkberry's.

…

I quickly sat at our usual table, waiting for her to appear; at least a phone call would be nice.

Then, soon, my phone started ringing.

"Hello? Miley?" I answered it quickly.

"Taylor, it's Nick! Where's Miley?" Oh boy! He knows!

"Why? What's up?" I said. I had to act cool. I'm pretty sure Miley doesn't want Nick – out of all people – to worry about her.

"She's not answering my phone calls! Not even my messages! Is something wrong?" He started babbling.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that?"

Oh, great. Squeaky voice of mine. I'm so busted!

"Taylor, where is she?" He yelled.

Just then, Miley came through the doors.

"Miley!"

"Hello, Taylor!" Nick yelled. Right, I was on the phone.

"Sorry Nick. I have to go. Meet us at the park at 8. Bring your guitar with you! Oh, and bring Joe!" I commanded before hanging up.

I ran over to Miley before engulfing her into a big hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" I said, once I let her go.

So, we sat down before I let her speak.

"I – Sorry!" She said, sinking down to her seat.

"What were you thinking Miles?" I asked, obviously mad, worried and glad at the same time.

"Been thinking about a lot of things."

"Like?"

She remained silent.

"Well?"

Still no response from Miley.

"Miley!" I asked. I was getting frustrated with her.

She might be my best friend but she can be really stubborn at times.

"I was thinking about us."

"Us?" I was completely confused.

"No!" She said slightly giggling.

"I meant me and Nick." Oh! Them!

"Girl, don't you dare say that you're going to break up with him!" I stood up, not caring at the stares we were getting.

"Taylor, maybe it's the best. I mean it's already obvious a lot of people don't like us together." She said quietly.

Without even thinking twice, I slapped her across the face, making her stood up.

"What the hell Taylor?" She said, with her voice a lot higher.

"Since when have you cared about what people thinks? When have you paid attention to those people who hates you?" I was mad. Everyone could tell it.

I mean, how could she be stupid enough to even think that.

"**That's not the Miley I know. That's not even my best friend! The Miley I know doesn't care if she was the most hated girl in the world. Heck, she doesn't even care of what people thinks, sometimes she doesn't even care of what I think!"**

She sat back down. Great, I'm so getting into her.

"**My best friend doesn't care about any of that! She doesn't! As long as she's doing what she loves, nothing else mattered!" **I yelled.

Everyone in the place was staring at us now, and I couldn't even care less.

"Why? Why would you think about breaking up with him?" I sat back and asked quietly.

"I don't know." She answered quietly.

"I don't know."

Ugh! Why does she do this? I couldn't even stay mad at her.

I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Come on. We're going somewhere." I stood up then offered my hand to her.

She looked at me and hesitated at first but took my hand anyway.

…

After an awkward silence riding the car, I finally stopped and we got out of the car.

I led her to the park.

"What are we doing her Tay? What about movie night?"

"Just shut up!" I snapped at her. Just in time to see Joe and Nick stumbling to us.

I smiled then pushed Miley over to Nick.

She glared at me and I put on a goofy grin. Man, I have got to spend less time with Joe.

I grabbed the guitar from Joe's hand then placed its lace around me.

"So, as I recall, this song is about not caring about anything. It's about finding that one person who will help you throughout everything." I started explaining.

I looked over to Joe, who is smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Someone who'll help you fly, help you open your eyes and believe." Great, I'm already quoting my song. "And someone who makes you _crazier._" I giggled at that thought.

Before I started strumming, I saw Nick intertwine his hands with Miley's and letting Miley's head rest on his shoulders.

Here goes nothing. I just hope Miley'll change her mind before she regrets it.

"**I'd never gone with the wind****  
****Just let it flow****  
****Let it take me where it wants to go****  
****Till you open the door****  
****There's so much more****  
****I've never seen it before****  
I was**** trying to fly****  
****But I couldn't find wings****  
****But you came along and you changed everything******

**You lift my feet off the ground****  
****You spin me around****  
****You make me crazier, crazier****  
****Feels like I'm fallin' and I****  
****Am lost in your eyes****  
****You make me crazier, crazier, crazier******

**I've watched from a distance as you****  
****Made life your own****  
****Every sky was your own kind of blue****  
****And I wanted to know****  
****how that would feel****  
****And you made it so real****  
**

**You showed me something****  
****that I couldn't see****  
****You opened my eyes****  
****And you made me believe******

**You lift my feet off the ground****  
****You spin me around****  
****You make me crazier, crazier****  
****Feels like I'm fallin' and I****  
****Am lost in your eyes****  
****You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

**Ohh******

**Baby you showed me****  
****what livin' is for****  
****I don't wanna hide anymore****  
****Ohh, ohh******

**You lift my feet off the ground****  
****You spin me around****  
****You make me crazier, crazier****  
****Feels like I'm fallin' and I****  
****Am lost in your eyes****  
****You make me crazier, crazier, crazier****  
****Crazier, crazier, crazier"**

As I strum the last chords of the song, I looked over at Miley, who is now on the verge of tears.

I quickly took off the guitar from my body then gave the guitar to Joe.

We happily skipped over to Miley and smiled really big.

She walked over to me then hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!" She quietly whispered, so only I can hear.

"You're welcome!" I giggled.

"Don't ever think of breaking up with him, Miley! I mean it!" I said, smiling proudly at her.

"What? You were gonna break up with me?" Nick suddenly interrupted.

Miley turned to him then smacked him playfully.

"I just thought of it. I was never gonna do it." Miley explained, snuggling up to Nick as I did the same with Joe.

Nick and Miley – Niley! – were about to kiss when Joe interrupted.

"And you say me and Taylor kiss a lot! Would you look at yourselves?"

We laughed for a little while. Little did we know, Nick and Miley leaned in as Joe and I did the same.

When Joe and I pulled away we both heard Nick and Miley yell, "Yeah! You two kiss a lot!"

I giggled as we shouted "Yeah that makes four of us!"

"So, who wants to go to Miley's for a movie marathon?" I suggested.

They all nodded in agreement. Nick and Miley walked hand in hand to the back of my car.

I got onto the driver's seat when Joe pulled me back out.

"What the hell?" I sneered at Joe.

"Let me drive!" Joe suggested.

"No! It's my car!"

"Oh, come on!" He pleaded.

I laughed before answering a firm "NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

"Oh, would you just let him drive!" Miley sneered at us. I glared at her before tossing Joe the keys and sitting on the passenger's seat.

"Finally!" Miley shouted.

Once we barged into Miley's mansion, I quickly set up the dvd system, Joe started scanning the dvd's while Niley (I just love saying that!) was busy flirting/ making the popcorn.

As soon as the popcorn was done, Joe and I jumped on the couch and let Niley (once again!) sit on the floor. I rested my head on Joe's shoulders as we saw Miley do the same with Nick, who was stroking her hair.

And we start our little movie marathon.

Hey, it's not a pretty ordinary Saturday after all. Looking back at what happened, I'm glad everything worked out fine.

**.the end.**

_**Author's Note:**_

**What do you think should be the next song?**

**Miley Cyrus Song please!**

**And please give some details on what you want the next chapter to have. (Should be related to the song)**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: Every Part Of Me

**Disclaimer: You told me you love me, so why did you go away?**

**I own nothing!**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

"Miley Ray, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" my sister, Brandi yelled from downstairs as I slipped on my black boots and ran upstairs.

She looked at me skeptically then asked, "What are you wearing?"

"My signature look." I said while spinning around, letting Brandi see my outfit.

I was wearing a strapless black top that shows my belly button. On top of that was a black leather jacket. I was wearing a black short shorts and of course my black boots. My hair was down and straight and I also have some jewelry to finish my look.

"Still with that sexy look, huh? I thought you've changed since you and Nick got back together." Brandi questioned.

"Nick can't change me, Brandi. If he really loves me, he'll accept me no matter what." I stated.

"If Nick can't, I'm sure I can." She smirked while I rolled my eyes. I started heading to the door.

All of a sudden, I felt my hair being pulled and I was being dragged back inside the house.

When the pulling of my hair stopped, I turned around and glared at Brandi.

"What the hell Brandi? What do you think you're doing?" I screamed in front of her.

"Go upstairs and change Miley!" She ordered.

"And what if I don't?" There was no way I'm changing. No one could make me!

"Miley!" She screamed. She then grabbed my hair then started pulling me towards the stairs.

"Let go of me!" I cried out. In order for her to let go, I also grabbed her hair.

"Miley!"

"Brandi!"

We continued pulling each others hair, none of us wanting to let go.

As we stumbled on the couch, I took this as an advantage then bit her hand.

She immediately let go as I stood up and smoothen out my outfit.

She stood up and turned to me before she tossed me the keys.

"Go to Taylor and pick her up! I'm not going anywhere with you." She screamed then marched upstairs.

"Fine!" I yelled before her. I grabbed my purse then slammed the front door.

A few moments later, I parked in front of Taylor's house.

I walked over the door and knocked impatiently.

"Miley, what are you doing here? I thought you were at 'The Groove' already." She said as soon as she opened the door.

"Yeah I was heading there! And you're coming with me!" I informed her as I slouched on her couch.

"Is Joe there? And what are you wearing?" She said looking at me.

"I don't know if Joe's there but you can call him to meet you there and I dress like this all the time. What's new?"

"I – nevermind!" She said then ran upstairs.

After a good 15 minutes, she ran back down looking beautiful as ever.

She was wearing a white sundress and white sandals. She had straightened her hair and put it on a bun.

"Okay, so I already texted Joe, he said they're gonna meet us there." Taylor informed me.

This girl's seriously obsessed with Joe Jonas. And I'm not kidding.

"Great! I'm already late, so let's get going!" I stated as I pulled her towards the door.

…

"Miley Ray Cyrus, where have you been? You're late!" My dad's voice echoed through the dressing room.

"Sorry daddy! I got a little distracted." I said while walking over to him and hugging her.

"Hi Billy!" Taylor greeted my dad.

"Where's your sister?" Dad asked us again.

"She stayed home." I said.

:"Catfight." Taylor stated.

I turned to glare at her while my dad just shook his head.

"Go on stage sweety!" He kissed my forehead as he and Taylor went outside, to the V.I.P seats, where the Jonas Brothers are, where Nick is, watching.

I made deep breaths and shook my thoughts.

The platform from below slowly starts to rise me up. I was greeted by thousands of screams.

"Hey y'all! Are you guys excited?" I asked, gazing at the audience.

All I heard was screams and yells from the crowd.

I turned to my guitarist, Jaco, signaling him to start my first song, Robot.

"_**It's been like this from the start,**_

_**One piece after another to make my heart**_

_**You mistake the game for being smart**_

_**Stand here, sell this, and hit your mark…"**_

By the time we were done, I was completely exhausted. And with one final wave at the crowd, I thanked them then ran backstage.

I raced myself into my dressing room to find my boyfriend, my best friend and my best friend's boyfriend standing before me.

"Uhh… What's up?" I said while walking to the mirror and taking some of my make up off.

Taylor started playing with my phone as Joe was constantly stroking her hair.

My eyes wandered through the room and instantly fell as I gazed upon Nick.

He had the same look that Brandi and Taylor wore the time they saw me. The look of doubt, confusion and a little hint of disappointment.

I shamefully looked away as I continued wiping off my make – up.

And all of a sudden, everyone felt a level of tension that was feared by any of us.

Awkward silence fell upon us completely.

I have to admit, I was ready to snap when there was a knock on the door.

"Miley, sweetie, we have to go. Boys, your mother's looking for you." My mom's voice was heard from outside the room.

Joe and Nick stood up quickly while I continued fixing my hair.

I gazed upon the mirror just in time to see Joe plant a quick kiss on Taylor's lips.

I closed my eyes for a while, easing my deep breaths.

Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around me. He kissed my cheek then whispered "See you later, Mi."

I opened my eyes once again then spun around to see Nick glance at me before completely disappearing.

After there was completely no sign of them I felt relieved. But it was soon interrupted by Taylor.

"Hmm… Doubt, confusion and maybe disappointment, was it?"

"Tay, what are you talking about?" I asked my blonde haired best friend, confused.

"The look on Nick's eyes. And I assume it was because of your outfit and performance today." She state, sounding like a complete genius.

"What? That was nothing Tay. Completely nothing!" I replied, quite quickly.

She then threw me a black and red striped shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"There put that on and let's go!" She ordered.

I hesitantly stood up then went to change my clothes.

…

"So… Where are we going, mom?" I asked as Taylor and I got inside the car.

"We're having dinner." She simply answered.

"Where?" Taylor and I asked eagerly.

"We're going to the Jonas'" My mom informed us.

"Oh cool!" Taylor said, excitedly while I just rolled my eyes at her. She's really crazy about Joe and it's starting to annoy me.

About 15 minutes later, Dad parked _my _car in front of the Jonas'.

We immediately hopped out of the car and headed to the door.

"Should we knock first?" Taylor asked as I looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay, stupid question. Let's knock."

"Okay, that's a stupid move. What are we even doing standing here?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Would you two hurry up? You're not the only ones here." We both heard someone say. Taylor and I turned to see Brandi, standing with her boyfriend Sam, clearly annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at her then opened the door which led us all inside.

"JOE!" Taylor shrieked. I so gotta get her away from Joe for a few days.

"Hey!" He said, coolly, putting an arm around her waist, as if protecting her.

Suddenly, there was a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Miss me?" a very familiar voice whispered on my ear.

I turned around and said "Not really Jonas!"

He let go of me then held to his heart in mock hurt.

I simply giggled then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Denise then entered the room. She gave my mom and dad a hug. Kissed Noah and Braison's head. Brandi and Trace stood up then hugged the Jonas mom.

Finally, she gave me and Taylor a nearly deathly hug.

"I missed you two here!" She squealed excitingly.

"Same here!" We said with the same excited voice.

"Well, dinner's ready, so come on." The Jonas' mom said as she led us to the dining room.

…

Well, I guess dinner's pretty normal. We just talked about random stuff and ate dinner.

After dinner, Nick and I headed to the music room. As for everyone else we left downstairs, we clearly have no idea what they're doing right now.

So, here I am watching Nick play different instruments. From the guitar, to the piano, to the drums then back to the guitar. He was also writing stuff down on his song book. Probably a new song.

Finally he looked up to me and sat his guitar down.

"Hey Miles.." He said while walking towards me. "Could you sing me a song?"

"What? I'm tired. I've been singing for 4 hours today." I answered.

"Please. Just one song."

"Fine!" I said, slightly annoyed.

"What song do you want me to play?" I asked him, grabbing his guitar.

He reached for his guitar then said "Just sing what I'll play."

"Okay." I simply spat out. Then he started playing a tune of a song I did as Hannah Montana.

"Here I go." I thought. I looked at Nick who shot me an encouraging smile, urging me to sing.

"Anytime now Mi!" He said, strumming continuously.

Then after one deep breath, I started singing.

_**Oooooohoooooh**_

I feel like I'm  
A million miles away  
From myself  
More, and more these days

I've been down  
So many open roads  
But they never lead me home  
And I just don't know

Who I really am  
How it's gonna be  
Is there something that I can't see  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me

So I try  
Try to sort things down  
And find myself  
Get my feet back on the ground

It'll take time  
But I know it'll be alright  
'Cause nothing much has changed  
On the inside

It's hard to figure out  
How it's going to be  
'Cause I don't really know now  
I wanna understand

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me  


_**I don't wanna wait too long  
To find out where I'm meant to belong  
I always wanted to be where I am today  
But I never thought I'd feel this way**_

Maybe I will never be  
Who I was before  
Maybe I don't even know her anymore  
Maybe who I am today  
Ain't so far from yesterday  
Can I find a way to be  
Every part of me 

He finished strumming and looked me in the eyes.

"You know… I wrote that." I informed him.

"I know. That's why I wanted you to sing it." He stated.

"Why?"

You know, earlier, when you were performing at 'The Groove'…" He started.

"Oh no!" I thought to myself.

"I noticed something."

"And what's that?" I asked him.

"Did you enjoy performing, Mi?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I do. I always enjoy performing!" I said, in a slightly harsh tone. I mean, how could he even think of asking that.

"Well, I just notice something." He stated.

"And again I'll ask, what's that?" I was totally annoyed by him right now. I may love him but this boy sometimes really confuses me.

"Well, first off, the sparks in your eyes, they were there but they were not sparkling like before. Second, it seemed that you were really focused on the song…" He started explaining.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, usually you let yourself be the song and perform without caring. It seemed today that you were under pressure."

I remained silent; I guess he took it as a chance to continue.

"Mi, it's just that back in '07…" He trailed off and those words were the ones who caused me to snap.

"Nick we're NOT in '07 anymore!" I yelled.

"I know. But what I see right now… The Miley I see right now, isn't the Miley I love."

"Damn it Nick, this is who I am now. This isn't '07 and no matter how hard you try, it won't be. NOT anymore." I yelled in front of his face.

He remained silent.

"If you don't LOVE this Miley, why did you even get back together with me?" I whispered, almost not getting the words out my mouth.

"Miley." He grabbed my arms.

"It's not that I don't love you, this you. It's that the Miley that I fell in love with is not this Miley. I'm not saying that I don't love you, what I'm saying is that I don't love what you're becoming." He rambled.

"What, the Miley who everyone claims to be 'dancing on a pole', who is illegally drinking, or who takes drugs?"

"Exactly." He pointed out. Getting really angry at my boyfriend, I slapped him. I slapped him hard.

I started walking out when he grabbed my arm, turned me around and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nick, let me go!" I screamed.

"Miley, calm down."

"Let me go." I started pounding on his chest, tears streaming down on my face. But he was too strong that eventually I gave up.

He lifted my chin then said "Just answer one thing. Is this really you?"

I thought about it really hard. Was this really me? Is this what I wanted to be? After mentally fighting with myself, I gave a long, deep sigh then answered "No."

"Then what do you want to be?"

"I wanna be me, Nick. I wanna be Miley. Not THE **Miley **that everyone wants me to bebut just _Miley_. The Miley that **I **want to be." I admitted.

"I know Mi. I understand. And you can be yourself Miley. I know you can." He stated as he stroked my hair.

"You think so?" This time I looked at him in the eye.

"I know. Because you're Miley. You don't care what people think as long as you're happy. Miles, you care about what people thinks about you too much. Time to be yourself." He answered then pulled me into a sweet, deep, passionate kiss.

But someone has to knock on the door.

"Can we interrupt?" asked Joe with Taylor trailing off behind him. As soon as I saw Taylor, I knew something was up. Her eyes were red and puffy, for crying out loud.

"What did you do to her, Joseph?" I said, charging at Joe.

"Woah, easy Miles. I didn't do anything."

"Then why is she crying?" I asked him, my arm crossed, glaring at him.

"Dude, help me out here! You're a part of this." Joe screamed for Nick.

This time I turned to Nick. "What's up? And what did you do?"

"Dude you were suppose to tell her!" screamed Joe.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Joe before narrowing my eyes at Nick.

"Tell me what?"

"They're going on tour for 6 months!" Taylor interrupted and spoke for the first time.

"What?"

"And they're leaving tomorrow!" Taylor whispered.

"What?" I screamed. The guys looked scared for a while then they started backing up.

"So, that's why we had this dinner, right? And seriously Taylor, why are you crying?" I asked Taylor while slightly giggling.

"Because I won't see Joe. And who knows what he'll do, I mean he's Joe for crying out loud!" She rambled. Like I said, she's crazy for Joe Jonas.

This time, Joe walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Taylor, don't worry! I won't do anything to hurt you and it's just six months. Besides I'll be miserable too, Miley and Nick will too." Joe said, trying to soothe her with his words.

"Hey!" Me and Nick protested.

"Taylor, I love you, okay? Don't you forget it. No other girl in the world could compare to you." Joe said with a smile on his face while hugging her, which brought a smile on Taylor and I's faces.

So, to ruin this moment, I pulled my camera from my purse then. . .

FLASH! I took another picture of one of my most favorite couple in the world. Jaylor!

"Miley!" Taylor screamed as she and Joe let go. Then she started charging at me.

"Okay, gotta go!" I screamed then run for dear life and the picture on my camera.

**.the end.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hello Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Just wanna say, hey! Sorry for the super duper late update.**

**Just sayin' . . . I own nothing.**

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

It's been two months since they started their tour. **TWO MONTHS!**

And Miley's been busy lately with her recording and stuff. So, here I am in my apartment, alone, sad, bored.

Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts was the sound of my phone ringing. Lazily, I got up and answered my phone.

"WHAT?" I snapped at whoever's calling.

"Way to greet your best friend Tay."

"Miley!" I shrieked.

"That's more like it." She said giggling.

"Why'd you call? Uhh… I mean, it's not that I don't want you to call… It's just that you've been busy lately." I rambled.

"Hey, I just got off the studio and everything and they gave me a week off so, I'm all yours for the next 7 days." She explained, cheerfully.

"Really?" I asked, suddenly perky.

"Really! Hey, hold on, I'm parking my car." I heard her say.

All of a sudden, I heard someone banging on my door.

"Hey, I gotta go, someone's at the door!" I said and hanged up the phone without waiting for a reply.

I hurriedly got up and was at the door in seconds.

"Miley!" I yelled as I engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"Yay!" Miley squealed, her voice with a hint of sarcasm, as we bounced up and down squeezing each other.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked her, as I settled down on the couch with her following after.

"Told you I'm yours all week!" she said, stretching hers legs out, nearly hitting me.

"Oh, nothing much! No work for the past few weeks, no BEST FRIEND to hang out with…" I rambled on.

"Missing Joe?" my brunette best friend asked, sounding oblivious to that certain fact. Man, she's a good actress.

"Funny!" Note my sarcasm. "How'd you guess?"

"Dude, I'm just great like that!" she said giggling slightly. She started going up the stairs while texting someone. Nick probably.

When she was about to turn the doorknob, I quickly stepped in front of her to stop her from seeing my so called room.

She looked at me and eyed me suspiciously. "What wrong, Tay? Messed your room up again?"

"What? Psh… No!"

"Lemme see!" She pushed past me then quickly opened the door.

"Oh, wow! Taylor, for a neat freak, I didn't know you could be this messy!" She giggled as I stumbled upon her.

It's true! My clothes were scattered everywhere along with the pictures Miley took of me and Joe and some of Joe's stuff he left here.

She took a seat on the only clean spot on the floor while I sat down my bed, surrounded by the pictures.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her, while she was furiously tapping her phone.

"Oh…" She stopped tapping her phone to look at me. "We're going to New York!"

"We're going where?"

"New York! To see the Jonas Brothers!"

"When did you plan this all out? And you did plan this, right?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Yup. I got the tickets right here!" She fished the tickets out of her purse. "I packed my things and they're all in my car, so basically all I gotta do is wait for you to pack and drag you to the airport."

"And you didn't even tell me in advance?"

She shrugged. "I forgot."

"You forgot? How could you forget something -?"

"Look are you gonna come or not? 'Cause if not then I am perfectly capable of going by myself." She interrupted. I sighed, stood up then pulled out my suitcase.

I went in my walk – in closet to get my stuff. "Hey Mi, how long are we gonna be there?"

"Maybe 5 – 6 days! But we have to get back before Sunday, last day of my week – off!" She yelled out.

I grabbed about 15 pairs of shirts, shorts and pants, 3 dresses and 7 shoes. I walked back to my room and dumped them in my bed.

Miley walked over and examined my stuff.

"Wow!" She smirked. "You got a lot of stuff there!"

"And you brought less stuff!" I taunted. She sheepishly smiled.

"Would you just help me pack these?" She gave an annoyed huff but helped me pack my clothes anyway.

…

About an hour after, I grabbed my phone then looked at Miley who was lying in my bed, eyes closed.

"Get up Princess! Help bring those down." I said, pointing to my suitcases. She stirred and gave a long sigh. She jolted up then grabbed one of my suitcases, leaving me one more, my huge bag and my favorite purse.

I looked around to see if I got everything. Make – up, phone, I – Pod, laptop, accessories, necklace… My necklace! I ran to my desk and grabbed the necklace. Hey, Joe gave me that necklace!

"Taylor Alison Swift, hurry up!" I heard Miley's annoyed voice, screech from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes as I struggled to get my things down to Miley's car.

When I settled all my things at the back of Miley's car, I quickly went back inside to make sure all the things were closed then locked my door.

And when Miley's car horn beeped, I ran over and went in the front seat, shutting the door with a loud thud.

"What took you so long?" Miley asked as I rolled my eyes and gave her an annoyed huff.

"Fine, be that way!" She giggled, making me giggle as well. I turned on her radio only to hear "Much Better" blasting through the speakers.

"Miley!"

…

After we spotted a comfortable seat, we sat next to each other, catching our breaths.

"I… told you… not to get… coffee!"

"Hey! We made it okay! Don't get all grumpy now!" She exclaimed as she took a sip of her coffee. "Besides I bought you one too!"

I looked over at my coffee. "Thanks!" I said.

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic around Miley!" She put a hand on over her heart in mock hurt.

"Hey, Miley, how are we gonna get to the concert? And the hotel they're staying at?" I asked, curiously.

"I called Demi, and have it all planned out. We've gonna surprise the boys during concert!" She said sipping her coffee, seeming nervous.

"Wait… You called DEMI?"

"Look I know you don't like her and all, but it's the only way I know we can do this without anyone of them knowing. You know I thought of telling Kevin or Dani but I'm afraid they're gonna tell the boys." She rambled as she continued to drink her coffee.

"And yet you tell Demi!" I yelled, in fury.

"Hey, she can keep a secret! I know that! Just trust me on this one!" She explained, looking down.

"Fine! But don't expect me to be all nice and sweet to her!" I turned to grab my coffee as she engulfed me in a tight embrace.

"Yay! Thank you Tay!"

"Yay!" I said, with much sarcasm. "Now let go of me!" And with that, she quickly let go of me.

"Attention all passengers, we are now about to take off!"

Miley placed her coffee at her cup holder while I did the same. She gripped my arm, rather tightly then closed her eyes.

"Aww! Litlle Princess afraid of take – offs!" I teased her.

She opened her eyes slightly to glare at me and was about to say something when we felt the plane moving.

"Shut up!" She said, grasping my arm a little bit tighter while her eyes squeezed shut.

I giggled at the sight of my best friend then patted her head. She mumbled something while I took a sip of my coffee.

A few minutes later, her clutch on my arm loosened a bit. I looked over to her as I saw her sleeping soundly, holding her phone on one hand and her coffee, which was placed on the cup holder, on her other.

…

"Miley! Wake up, we're here!" I shook Miley slightly. I waited for five seconds before her eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we?" She said, stretching her arms, almost hitting me in the process.

"We're in New York already, Miley!"

"Oh!" She rubbed her eyes, and then grabbed her things, along with mine. She handed me my stuff then she strolled out of the plane.

As we made our way to the airport, we saw Demi waiting there, tapping her hands on her lap.

"DEMI!"

She looked up and screamed. "MILEY!" Way to greet me. Hey! I'm also here Demetria!

They ran over to each other as I make no effort whatsoever to reach Demi.

"How are you?"

"I've been great! What about you? I heard so much; you have to tell me everything!" Demi spoke.

Then Miley looked over at me and motioned for me to come over. Lazily and slowly, I walked over to where my best friend, Miley and her other best friend were standing.

"Hey… uhh… Taylor!"

"Hey!" I waved at her. If Joe was here, I would've sworn he would yell out "AWKWARD" right now!

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Miley squeaked out. Silly, excited Miley!

"Let's go to the hotel and get you checked in then after you girls get settled in, you can hang in my room and I'll sneak you in my dressing room before the concert starts." Wow! They really planned this out.

Demi led the way which was followed by Miley while I slowly walk behind them. And our luggages was being brought to Demi's car by Demi's assistant?

Miley stopped, waiting for me to catch up.

"Come on, lighten up, Tay! You get to see Joe today!"

I smiled.

"Come on, I'll race you to the car!" And with that we both took off, passing Demi behind. But hey, I won the race!

…

We – Miley, Demi and I – strolled down the lobby and went to the front desk. Miley, anxiously ring the bell. Again, and again, and again, and again, and…

"Hi. Good morning, welcome to the StarSuite Hotel, how may I help you?" the hotel manager, which happens to appear out of nowhere greeted with a forced smile.

"Umm… We would like a suite with probably 2 beds please?" Miley said, while tapping her fingers on the desk.

The black suit man typed something on his laptop then handed Miley the keys.

"Room 612, 7th floor. Joseph, come and take these ladies' luggages." Then he turned to us. "Name please?"

"Umm… Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus." I stated, awkwardly.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" We nodded as he left.

"Let's go up!" Miley beamed with excitement, making me laugh a little. Demi and I followed her to the elevator.

We went inside and Miley pushed the button which takes us up to our floor. So, we waited.

Finally, we reached the floor and the elevator door opened.

"Hey, Demi, what's your floor?" Miley inquired her as exited the elevator and started searching for our room.

"Oh… I'm on the eighth floor across the Jonas'. Well, see ya!" She replied then headed back to the elevator.

"Room 612." We shifted our eyes from side to side. "AHA! Found it." Miley yelled out.

We ran inside and was struck with awe. There was a fantastic kitchen with a dining on the side, a beautiful sorta living room with a purple couch with light pink throw pillows on it and a striped carpet under it. There were 2 rooms with a bathroom each and also a bathroom outside.

"Wow! I'm in love with this place!" Miley exclaimed, hurrying to the couch.

"And Nick Jonas!" I quickly shouted, dragging my luggage in the room on the left.

"Says the girl who's in love with a certain JOE Jonas!" She giggled before I heard her struggle with her suitcases.

"I'm not in love!" I quickly argued, knowing I was losing the fight.

"Yeah, and pigs fly!" She yelled from her room. Then I heard a slightly loud thud.

"I'm okay!" Her voice echoed the room. Yup, she fell on her foot.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" She yelled while I heard her rummaging through her things.

"We still have 2 hours!" I screamed back at her while lying down, trying to relax. You don't know how nervous I am.

…

"So, you guys are up next! I already talked to the guys and after the boys go up on stage, I'mma sneak you to the west wing." Demi said while she plopped down the couch on her dressing room.

"Okay!" I said. Suddenly, the Disney teen queen started bouncing up and down.

"I'm so excited! And nervous at the same time!"

"MILEY!" Demi and I shouted at the same time, which made her stop bouncing. We all exchanged looks then burst out laughing.

"All clear!" We heard a voice scream.

"Come on! Let's go!" Demi grabbed our hands then dragged us outside to the west wing.

"Won't they see us here?" I asked her.

"Nope. They don't usually look backstage once they're onstage." Demi stated as she took a spot in the red velvet couch placed there.

…

"How's everyone tonight?" the very familiar, almost addicting voice of my boyfriend echoed through the stadium, earning loud screams from the crowd.

"Tonight, we were asked by our best friend Demi Lovato to sing a special song tonight." Nick stated, while adjusting his guitar.

"It's called Hello Beautiful!" The crowd screamed. "Sing along if you like!"

Nick strummed the first chords then his 'angelic voice' as Miley puts it, filled the stadium.

"_**Hello beautiful**_

_**How's it going?**_

_**I hear its wonderful in California**_

_**I've been missing you**_

_**It's true**_

Suddenly I was pushed by both Miley and Demi, so I stumbled on stage. Giving the two girls a glare, I turned to the crowd who screamed like crazy then at Nick and Kevin, who were both shocked.

Then my eyes landed on Joe. He stared back at me in disbelief then upon hearing Kevin playing the next chords, we both started singing the song.

_**Tonight I'm gonna fly**_

_**Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly**_

_**Cause I could go across the world **_

_**And see everything and never be satisfied**_

_**If I couldn't see those eyes**_

After the chorus, I hugged each of the boys, Joe having the longest and tightest hug. Then I stepped aside.

Miley then gracefully decided to show up, earning screams from the crowd, singing the first line of the second verse. After that Nick joined Miley as they sung the second verse.

_**Hello Beautiful**_

_**It's been a long time**_

_**Since my phone's rung**_

_**And you've been on that line**_

_**I've missing you**_

_**It's true**_

Joe stepped forward as he sung the chorus once again. Miley took the chance to hug Kevin and go beside Joe to give him a one side hug then went up to Nick and engulf the boy with a tight, warm, loving embrace.

_**But tonight I'm gonna fly**_

_**Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly**_

_**Cause I could go across the world**_

_**And see everything**_

_**And never be satisfied**_

_**If I couldn't see those eyes"**_

All three brothers took center stage then simultaneously bowed at the audience. Kevin called me and Miley up with them. I took Kevin and Joe's hands. Miley walked over the west wing then pulled Demi up on stage. Miley walked forward then grabbed Nick and Demi's hands.

We took one big bow then waved at the crowd.

"Taylor Swift…" Nick announced.

"And Miley Cyrus everyone!" Joe finished as me and Miles waved at the audience before we all went backstage.

Once we hit backstage, Demi went straight to her dressing room while Nick and Miley crashed the couch on the west wing. Well, they're off on their own little world.

Joe sat on the black couch backstage while I sat beside him. He pulled me closer then kissed my forehead.

"I missed you so much!" He said, kissing my cheek.

"Me too." I leaned in forward and kissed him, with full passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt the kiss deepen.

He trailed his arms around my back as I let out a soft groan.

"Are you guys done?" I heard an annoyed voice say.

We reluctantly pulled away as my cheeks automatically turned red.

"We are now." Joe mumbled loud enough for only me to hear.

"What do you guys want?" I asked Miley, Nick, Kevin and Danielle, who was standing in front of us, Nick having his arms wrapped around Miley.

"Well, we were going to ask you guys if you wanted to go eat dinner with us but it seemed like you're busy swallowing each other." Nick laughed as Miley let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, I'd like dinner." Joe announced, making us laugh.

"Of course you do!"

"Let's go." I took Joe hand as Nick and Miley led us towards the boys' and Demi's car.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Demi shouted, stumbling upon us.

"Hurry up Dems!" Miley shouted as we all stopped, waiting for her to catch up.

"Hey Tay?" Demi turned towards me.

"Yeah?"

"Are we cool?"

"Uhh… Yeah! We're cool!" I grinned as Miley then decided to walk towards us, grinning, and then she draped her arms around us. That was until Nick pulled her away from us.

"Hey!" Demi and I protested.

"Hey Tay?" Joe asked.

"What?"

"I'mma take you to dinner tomorrow!" And with that Joe ran off towards the car.

"Aww!" Miley, Demi and Dani cooed as Nick and Kevin laughed at Joe.

"JOE!" I yelled.

"You can't wait, can you?" Miley teased.

"MILEY, SHUT UP!" I yelled, blushing deep red, making them laugh hard.

**.the end.**

**A/N: So sorry for the super duper late story! I was having a writer's block then school started so I got busy. Anyway, hope you like this!**


End file.
